Lingerie
by CoriRedde
Summary: Winry wants something (namely, a child of her own), and Ed, as usual, doesn't know what he wants. Luckily for her, Winry's got the perfect lingerie to remedy that. Written because there is not enough Edward!Winry smut out there. Sex.


**There is just not enough EdWin PWP on this site. So, to remedy this (and because I was dying to write a lemon for these two because I tortured myself by only hinting at it in I WIll Not Cry but didn't actually write the scene to keep the story T rated and to stick with the lovely idea of Ed and Winry waiting for marriage!) I decided to write one of my own. P.S. It sucks that I can't say 'the blonde does this action' because both Edward and Winry are technically blonde! Grrrarrrgh! (Let me just say, writing lemons for these two is so hard b/c they're just soooo cute!)**

**Enjoy! ...I mean really...**_**enjoy. ;)...and then review.**_

* * *

Lingerie

A FullMetal Alchemist FanFiction

by CoriRedde

_**Summary: **__Winry wants something (namely, a child of her own), and Ed, as usual, doesn't know what he wants. Luckily for her, Winry's got the perfect lingerie to remedy that. Written because there is not enough good Edward!Winry smut out there. Sex._

* * *

For Winry, frustration with her husband is a normal thing. Don't get her wrong, she loves the man to death, but he is truly the only person who can make her downright furious. Consequently, he is also the only man to make her sexually frustrated.

Would Edward Elric please stand up?

Winry sighs, running her calloused, mechanic hands through her blonde hair. _It_ has just happened again. _It_ is, of course, something that makes her want to pull her trusty wrench from her back pocket and lay a good one deep into Edward's oblivious skull. Really, could she be any more _obvious? _

_Maybe Edward is blind too_, she thinks in a bout of exasperation, _that could explain his lack of reaction to finding me_ naked _in our bed. _But then again, there's no way that's right. Edward's expression had been entirely uncomfortable and uncertain and...

He's clueless.

The subject of family (namely kids and namely kids that are theirs) has come up a few times over dinner conversation. Though neither of them have really breached their opinions on the topic (the idea that it would inevitably happen had been a forerunner in those discussions), Winry is sure her willingness to talk about it is evidence enough for a man brilliant as he to figure out that if he needs to _fuck her so hard she can't see straight_ to make Elric children a reality, then, by all means, he _should. _And there's no doubt in her mind that he _can, _if their honeymoon is anything to judge by (it was simply splendid, by the way).

This time, she's certain she will make him certain and get some delicious service in return.

Winry pulls an old red cloak from Edward's closet and throws it on, breathing in the smell of adventure and Central City. It smells like Ed. Winry smiles. She checks her black corset and matching panties, adjusts her cleavage, and fluffs out her hair one last time before heading down the steps with a purpose in her step. Her husband would be home soon, and she'd get the reaction she wants from him. This time for sure.

* * *

"Winry?" The call is coupled with the sound of work boots being dropped carelessly on the floor mat near the front entrance of the house. "Babe?" The mechanic forces herself not to giggle like a teenager as she fixes up a plate of leftovers for Edward.

"In the kitchen!" She calls over her shoulder. She winces a little bit. She's way too excited right now; she's hopes Edward didn't notice the waver in her voice. Nervously, she glances down at herself. Can she really just strut up to her husband wearing his old jacket and..._undergarments? _

The soft tap and ring and Edward's uneven footsteps reaches her ears. Winry fixes her expression into a coy smile and low-lidded eyes before she spins. The red robe flares out around her. There is a sudden silence. Winry smiles and walks to the table with the plate of food in hand.

"Welcome home," she greets him casually, setting down the plate. She kisses Ed's cheek in passing, continuing on her merry way while Edward stands in shock. She heads back to the counter to grab her glass of water. She watches with slight amusement as her husband takes jerky steps toward his seat before joining him in the seat next to his. She sips her water. She observes her husband as he picks up his fork and stabs something on the plate. His motions are mechanical. He stops with the fork halfway to his mouth and sets it down. He keeps his eyes fixated ahead of him, not daring to look over at Winry. The mechanic can't help but sigh.

"Wi-nry?" Edward finally says after a few moments pause. Winry blinks, leaning forward. The action presses her breasts up against the table's edge. Edward swallows loudly.

"It's just-uh...what are you wearing?"

Winry shrugs. "Lingerie. Why?" In her head, she wonders if saying something so vague and subtle will be lost on her husband. The possibility is high. Instead she watches as a slow grin stretches out on Edward's face. He finally turns to meet her eyes, his golden color smoldering.

"Winry...are you...seducing me?"

Winry falters for a moment, unable to keep up the coy smile she had practiced in the mirror. The flicker across her face is not unnoticed by Edward as made evident by the smirk that is so prominent on his features. The look on her husband's face sends a strong spike of arousal through Winry. She can feel a blush creeping up her face and down to the tops of her breasts. Her hands, usually steady for the precise work of creating automail, shake violently. The water in her glass sloshes over, spilling down her corset top.

Edward laughs, dropping to his knees in front of Winry's chair. He pries her fingers away from the glass, and sets it on the table. It is forgotten in the intense stare down between husband and wife. Winry shivers from the cold of wet material against her skin.

"Such elaborate planning wasn't really necessary," he says, reaching up with his fingers to start to pull at the ties on Winry's corset. He presses a quick kiss to her palm. "I always want you; you just have to tell me." With that, the black corset falls open, and Winry can't help the gasp caused from being free of the tight fabric and the cool air against her skin from escaping her mouth. Edward's warm fingers trace between her cleavage. Winry can't breathe. His hands settle on her waist, his fingers splayed wide over her hips. He presses kisses to her collarbones, and follows her sternum down to suck on the underside of her right breast. He brings up his right hand trace out her other breast and pinch at her nipple. Winry's legs clamp together and her back arches. Edward smirks, running the tip of his tongue over her sensitive skin.

"W-wai-!" Edward kisses her pulse instead, but he doesn't stop. He doesn't want to.

"No," he breathes across her stomach.

"But..." Winry stutters, leaning back in the chair to escape his tortuous mouth for a moment of clarity, "What about when I - _uhn! - _was waiting in our bed for you?" She pants slightly, as Edwards kisses over her hipbone. He licks the skin their before drawing back to quirk a half smile at her.

"Are you kidding me?" He says, "You're hair was wet! I thought you had had a long day and were too tired after your bath to put clothes on." He laughs. "Otherwise..." He surges upward and captures her lips without finishing his sentence. It doesn't matter; the implication is clear in the way he sucks on her tongue and nips at her bottom lip. Winry sighs, her arms falling around his neck. She squeals when all of a sudden she is lifted into the air. Her legs clasp automatically around Edward's waist. His wide hands cup her ass. When Edward takes steps in the direction of the stairs, Winry can't help the euphoria beginning to race through her. Her skin feels hot, and she wants more than anything for Edward to tear the clothes from her body. She twists her fingers into the back of his shirt, ready to pull it off him as soon as-

Edward drops her down onto their bed, climbing over her. Winry pulls at the fabric. Edward smirks against her lips before lifting away just enough to peel his shirt off. Winry can't keep her hands from their immediate magnetic draw toward her husband's chest. Her fingertips ghost over his nipples, and Edward can't stop the jerk of his hips against her own. Winry sighs at the sensation, grinding back against him.

"Faster," Winry begs, "No more foreplay." Her nimble fingers unfasten Edward's belt. He stands for a quick second, dropping his pants and underwear to the floor. Winry licks her lips in anticipation, her eyes tracing out the gold hairs leading to her husband's arousal. The male anatomy may not be as pretty underneath the belt, but Winry's lust for Edward throws away any disgust she might ever have. His need for her makes her heart race faster. She sits up and shrugs Edward's red coat from her shoulders. She thinks briefly of the corset laying unwanted on the kitchen floor and smirks. She reaches out and grasps her husband by his hips, pulling him back to her. He settles easily between her legs. He leans over her, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her belly. Winry writhes. Edward's thumbs hook into her panties and pull them down her long legs. He leaves kisses against the inside of her knees along the way.

"You don't need these," Edward says, twirling the fabric on his finger. Winry blinks at his mischevious grin.

"E-Ed? What-?" She watches the black panties fly out the open window.

"You just threw those out the window," she states in slight shock. Edward shrugs.

"The lingerie is nice, but I prefer you," he argues. His grin is lopsided. He tilts his hips forward, sliding his erection along Winry's sex. Her stomach flexes at the sensation. "And only you," he adds.

"Please," Winry says in a tone that's so breathy, it could pass as a whisper if not for the high pitched keen attached to the end of it.

Edward complies, sliding in hard. His body radiates power, his muscles shaking at the overwhelming sensations cause by his wife' body.

"Winry..." he breathes, starting up a fast pace.

Winry throws back her head and sobs at the sudden feeling of completion. She threads her fingers through Edward's hair, pulling his mouth to her jaw where he sucks harshly. He follows this with a soothing kiss, his hips rocking in and out in an addictive rhythm. Winry pulls back her knees, locking her ankles over Edward's back.

"_Ed- oh!" _She arches her back, feeling every inch of her husband's body sliding against and in her own body. It's been so long, that her body is over sensitized. The tears falling from her eyes are of pleasure and happiness. _"Uhn...ah! I can't-!"_

Her husband doesn't let up for a second. In fact, he presses harder, his fingers brusing on her hips and his kisses sweltering against her skin. The coil in Winry's belly is so tight, she knows she'll break any second now. Edward grabs her knees and pushes them back towards her shoulders. The sound of skin hitting skin becomes more pronounced and Edward groans into Winry's neck. Her body shudders once, twice, and then she falls to pieces in her husband's arms.

_"Edward!" _Her cry is loud, bouncing off the walls around them. Edward captures Winry's lips, thrusting a few more times before joining her in ecstasy. The pair pants hard, riding out the last aftershocks coursing through them. Edward pulls out, dropping down beside Winry on his back. She rolls over, resting her head on his chest. She meets his lips again. The kiss lasts just a second too long, and Winry can feel her body wanting him again. She throws a leg over her husband's abdomen. He runs long fingers lazily over her calf.

"You know, Ed," Winry says, "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd like another addition to our family." Edward startles, lifting his head to meet her gaze. Winry swallows, allowing her final incentive to fall from her lips. The whisper ghosts across Edward's skin.

"Maybe we should try once more just to be safe?" Winry asks. Edward raises and eyebrow. His grin is heart-stopping.

"You're too damn tempting, woman." He pulls Winry on top of him, and she kisses him with an intensity he's not sure even he can rival. He smirks against her mouth. This time, as her fingers trace out his body, he knows it'll be him calling her name.

* * *

The sun is bright overhead, it's rays breaking through to mark the beginning of Spring. The balmy air is a relief to breathe, and Winry is happy to be outside without needing a jacket. Furthermore, she's happy to have a chance to finally plant the flowers she'd bought a week ago in the small garden she keeps around the side of the house. It's situated just under her window so that the summer breeze blows the smell of roses and whatever-else-suits-her-fancy for the year into her room.

Today, however, as Winry's digging around, breaking up clay and adding fresh top soil, something interesting has found its way into her hand.

Currently, Winry sits staring at the one thing she had never been able to locate since the night she seduced her husband two months ago: the black panties. It happens slowly, but a smile breaks out across her face and she dissolves into unstoppable giggles.

"Ed!" She yells, getting to her feet and heading toward the front gate where the former Fullmetal Alchemist is on his knees fixing some rotted pieces of the fence. She calls out his name again, and the man jumps, accidently smacking his thumb with the hammer.

"Ow!" He shouts, grabbing one hand in the other, "Damnit, Winry!" The blonde laughs, smacking him upside the head for good measure.

"Look what I found," she says, ingoring his protest in favor of holding up the skimpy article of clothing on an index finger. Ed raises an eyebrow dubiously.

"And that is...?" Winry sighs, fixing the underwear so that her husband can see the shape of the scrap of lace clearly. He blinks.

"Is that-?"

"Mhmm," Winry confirms, looping her fingers through his belt loops and pulling. Edward stumbles forward a step, tottering for a long enough second for Winry to reach behind him and shove the panties in his back pocket. She retreats with a meaningful grope of his ass. He freezes, attempting not to gape at her. Winry just laughs, blowing him a kiss before turning to walk back to her flowerbeds.

"Infuriating woman..." Edward sighs. There is a distinct lack of menace in his words. Smiling impishly, he reaches out to pinch her in retaliation, but Winry speaks suddenly. Ed returns his hand to his side, rocking on his heels to appear innocent.

"Oh, and one more thing, Ed," Winry says, spinning back around. She steps right back up against Edward and puts her arms around his neck, smiling brightly as his arms fold automatically around her waist. His inquisitive, golden eyes hold her stare, prompting her to continue.

"You're going to be a dad."

Then Edward catches her lips with his own, grinning into their kiss. Winry threads her fingers through his hair and tugs just slightly. When Edward picks her up and carries her through the door of their house, Winry allows it easily, her thoughts stuck on their bright future.

...and the lingerie in Edward's back pocket.

_The End_

* * *

**Bam! Fluff after PWP...so refreshing. I just can't resist with this couple. They're just too darn cute. **

**Review!**

**In all naughtiness,**

_**CoriRedde**_


End file.
